Hero?
by Epileptictree
Summary: After saving the world from You-know-who, the ministry is quick to capture Harry; it wouldn’t due to let him become the next dark lord after all. They sentence him to be killed through use of one of the DoM’s many secrets, the White Room. AU. Time travel.
1. Chapter one, The White Room, Part one

Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter is the creative work of an author named J. K. Rowling, and as I am not female nor, am I British, I'm obviously not her.

Time travel, and prodigy Harry. For the most part, this is just an exercise in writing for me. I have so many ideas for fanfiction stories, but I know I'm crap for writing. And also while this story is canon applicable, this Harry went through a very different life. (Read horcruxes and deathly hallows are in this story but books did not happen the way J.K wrote them.) I have plans for this story, and am very hopeful that I might actually continue a story for once…

Updates as of 2/11/11 Well I'm in college now in my 2nd semester and am some how managing straight a's. I would like to think my writing has improved but we will see if it has once I get to writing a new chapter.

Summary: After saving the world from the menace known as Voldemort, the ministry is quick to capture Harry; it wouldn't due to let him become the next dark lord after all. They sentence him to be killed through use of one of the DoM's many secrets, the White Room. AU. Time travel. H/?

Ok well, here goes nothing.

Hero?

Chapter one, The White Room, Part one.

Oh. Hello there intrepid reader! My name is Harry Potter, and I'm sure you've heard all of the tales a thousand times before. People claiming to be the miraculous Boy-Who-Lived. They spin tales of wondrous things; of a little boy with unbeatable knowledge, waltzing his way through Wizarding school with his eyes closed, a wand in one hand and a bag of holding in the other. Other's will have that same little boy control the elements of the world, or give him staves of untold power. The pit him against seemingly unbeatable evil's only for him to blink and they crumble before his awesome will and might. They Boy-Who-Lived always triumphs, always gets the girl, and most certainly lives. Now I'm not like those other ones; I'd like to think I'm a bit different. For you see, I'm not going to claim I'm the fabled Boy-who-lived, for you see I never got my chance to live. I honestly wish I could be writing a tale full of unicorn's and daffodil's; all of that hunky-dory happy, fluffy stuff. But no, to my ever-lasting dismay, I am here to regretfully inform you that I can't in good conscious tell you a happy tale. In my eyes it isn't one, and it never will be.

There were things I had wanted to do with my life. You know the normal stuff most people want to do; falling in love, getting a job, actually living without looking over my shoulder every minute. One would think that after dying, and choosing to come back to save everyone; the least the world could do for me was to let me live my life. But it was of course not to be. It was something about being too dangerous that was what the medi-witch told me when I had awoken. They had forced magical suppressors on me and, to my surprise… My so called "girl-friend" was even the one whom had done it. While I was sleeping of course, need to learn to pick them better. They were worried about what I would do with the power I had gained. It wasn't everyday someone had possession of all three of the Deathly Hallows after all.

I wasn't even going to get a trial, couldn't get a chance to say that all I wanted was to move away and start a family. They thought I would overthrow the ministry, which wouldn't be that hard mind you but… Minutes after I had awoken the medi-witch told me with a smug grin on her face what was going to happen to me. I was going to be 'forced' through the White Room. This actually made me happy; it had been a long standing theory that no one could survive the pure blinding contents of the room. Some said it was the power of "Love", which was really sad, considering that love wasn't a white magic at all but, eh.

I had wanted to see the place for myself for a while, after my first visit back with the whole veil debacle. That had been fun I ran through and the bloody thing broke, crumbled to the ground, and with it any chance of saving my Godfather. Was quite fun too; watching as the battling forces of 'good' and 'evil' just stopped and stared. They said I had just destroyed a priceless artifact, blah ruined the world the whole shebang.

She had transported me to the Atrium of the ministry, where an accompaniment of Aurors waited. I let out a whistle seeing the crowd of men in front of me, they sure weren't taking chances. There were only about twenty people in front of me, you know handicapped child's play, (I guess that's what I was to them), just nineteen Aurors and a person I quite honestly never expected to see again. I waved happily towards the group in front of me, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see them jump in shock.

I shouldn't have been able to move my hands, with the magical suppressors binding them.

"So, the White Room? You guys afraid I won't die if you try other means?" I said sarcastically.

"Potter! You are under arrest for treason, and are to be sentenced to death," Percy Weasley said in a very strict, scribe-like voice.

"Treason? Really, Perce? Is that the best you can do? Seriously, Woolsey, what makes you think I'll go willingly? And come now we've known each other since I was four feet tall, surely you'd feel comfortable calling me Harry. And hell, I slept with your sister often enough it's like were family (I didn't, but it's not like he needed to know that) ". I remarked, smirking, this was going to be fun.

I didn't even see a vein bulge it was quite creepy actually. Did the man completely remove every last vestige of his humanity or something? I mean I just inferred that his sister slept with a "traitor", you'd think at very least he might comment a bit. Issues, some people.

"Potter, we've got you under magical restraints, you won't be able to stop us from taking you." Percy Weasley replied, he seemed to try matching my smirk, but was failing.

"Oh yeah, you mean these things? Oops, didn't mean to break them. Are they expensive?" I laughed holding up what appeared to be a red, glowing set of muggle hand-restraints. His smirk faded and his face fell, and a split second later twenty wands were aimed straight for me. Before, I could blink, a massive red wall barreled towards me. I shrugged the spells off and waved my hands with a dramatic flair. The ground began to shake and people began sinking into the floor, it wouldn't kill anyone, I just wanted to make an impression. Sure a few may be stuck in-between two floors for a day or two, but hey risk of the trade right? I left two Auror's standing, Perce and a low level recruit.

"Now, Perce that's not very nice. What happened to mister perfect prefect that went around aiding all of the firstie's even the slimy snakes in slytherin? You used to be so, well, Awesometastic!" His expression didn't change at all, it's like the man's soul was gone and just an empty bureaucratic shell of a man was left. I guess being forced under imperius to torture, maim, and kill your entire family will do that… ( oh did I forget to mention that? Oopsie!)

Not wanting this to go on longer than needed, I did my best to convincingly feign magical fatigue. Letting the two 'capture' me, I sighed and let them lead me away. We travelled through the many halls of the ministry for some odd reason avoiding many of the major hallways. I guess maybe the ministry didn't want my aresst and subsequent murder broadcast until after the fact. After what seemed like an hour of dodging elevators like one would the plague we finally entered into the Department of mysteries. After entering the hallway I let my mind drift...

_Flashback_

_"Hey, umm... m-may I s-speak to you for a moment?" I asked quietly, whilst stuttering up a storm. In front of me, sitting, eating lunch in the Great Hall was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes upon. She was in the year below mine; her shoulder-length silver blond hair swished as she smiled and turned around to acknowledge my presence. Her eyes lit up, as she saw my face. She began to speak softly, "Hello, Harry."_

I shook myself from my thoughts wondering where my life had gone so wrong.

We stopped walking, and I looked forward, recognizing the place. I felt the immense power drawing me in. It was the strangest room in the place, just for it's lack of any particular outstanding qualities. It was just a simple pale, white door that seemed to shine, even in the pure darkness that resonated down the hallway. It was odd in that not even the Unspeakables knew how it got there; it had just appeared one day on the end of a rarely used hallway. (Not that they would tell you.)

"So you guys want me to walk in there? You know you can't force me; mind magic doesn't work around me." Seeing the smug expression on my Ex-friends older, and soulless brother's face, I bent my head and sighed. Wait for it… Wait for it…

"Imperio."

'Walk forward and into the White room boy, I haven't got all day.' A voice growled inside my head. It was insistent but lacking of any calming or controlling presence the man clearly did not know how to use the curse.

I shook my head and laughed, "You really think you can force me? I told you that mind magic won't work on me. How about this you two sit down and play patty cake and I'll walk through of my own volition."

'I told you to move!' rang the voice once again, a bit more forcefully this time, but still lacking any soothing qualities.

Deciding to play with the Auror I moved two paces to the right, before looking at the man with a smirk on my face.

"And I told you that Mind magic does not work on me, at all, in any form, none. It just won't work. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and do what I asked so I'll go peacefully?" I responded, wanting to cry at the ma's idiocy. This is going to go on for hours I can feel it. "Look how about this sing the Alphabet and I'll walk through! I'm trying to compromise here, humor me in my last moments of life!"

"Do as I say, or I will kill your precious girlfriend." Was the man's response

"Ok. Man geez, you win I give, don't have to get all serious. I said I would do it, you don't need to bring anybody else into this," I sighed moving my arms dramatically, "But you're coming with me." I grabbed both the Auror and the soulless man and in a quick movement forced them into the white room. I followed after and sighed, 'really shouldn't have done that, but oh well.'

"Oh, Merlin! It's him Lily, Run take Harry and run please! I… I love you. Please run and save Harry! I'll try to hold him off!"

Now this is new… I stared into the startling green eyes of my mother, (everyone was right I do have her eyes!) as she picked me up off the floor. I tried grabbing for her hair, but my hands had been pinned down by her grip. I heard laughter as the front door was blasted open. Oh god, this idiot again. I realized what was happening and using magic I forced myself out of my mother's hands… If I worked this right… I could save my parents, and get Tom off my back for a few years in the process. I was floating in the air, almost flying, really. I was using magic to put myself between my parents and the Dark Lord. I could hear my parents shouting but this was for the best, not like I would get hurt or anything. Not like I could get hurt that is. I hope this Voldemort poses a problem; the last one was just too easy. I could see tears in his eyes as he realized what had happened. My thoughts were of course proven wrong as seconds later Voldemort made his trademark mistake.

Magic began flaring between us as Tom, cackled and said in too calm a voice, very mismatched with the rest of his crazy, "Avada Kedavra." I snorted, or attempted to, wasn't something my body was accustomed to doing. And let the spell hit me. Once again, as it had the past five times the spell had been used against me, it rebounded before hitting the man and exploding. I giggled clapping my hands, as that seemed the only type of amusement I could display before falling to the ground.

The screaming stopped and I stared at the forms of my parents they looked like everyone said they would. Well, sort of, James's nose seemed to be a bit more pronounced than mine, that and he was clean shaven. I started giggling again making debris from the door float trying to get my father's attention. It was amazing my parents were alive and I was a child again! I would get the childhood I had always dreamed of!

"Oh, Peter, how could you…" James whispered, silently crying wondering what he had done to deserve this betrayal. "Lily, he's really dead isn't he?" James's eyes had drifted to the broken front door. He put his arm around his wife before staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, my goodness! James! Lily!" A voice called from outside the house, a voice Harry had not heard in years. A man with long black hair rushed into the house, with his wand out and a spell on the tip of his lips.

"Sirius! He's dead, Sirius, Voldemort is gone!" James said with a blank face, still not comprehending what had happened. More shouts came from outside and what seemed to be an entire army tried to enter the house, with a very old wizard leading the group. "Albus, my son, I-I don't know how it happened but he managed to reflect Voldemort's curse back at him. He's gone the spell exploded."

A spell flew from the end of Albus's wand as he noticed Sirius for the first time. My godfather crumpled to the ground not expecting to be cursed by the Light Lord. I got a little pissed off at that, and before anyone knew what hit them Albus had lost his wand, Sirius was revived and Albus was hanging by his ankle. I giggled clapping my hands at the funny sight, before making the elder wand vanish, and making the elderly man spin around a little in the air. No way would he have expected me to attack him...

"Albus! Why did you attack Sirius?" James asked seeming more shocked at Albus's behavior than by his son's abundant and bizarre wave of magic.

"James, Sirius is the one who betrayed you to Voldemort; everyone knows he's your secret keeper! It was in the Daily Prophet" Albus said frantically, trying to get the other mans attention, "I have inside sources that confirm he's a dangerous Death eater!"

"Sirius wasn't our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. I mean really you'd think we let a man waltz around in our sitting room if he had just betrayed our lives and that of our son! Besides I think we have more pressing matters than that Albus. He's gone Albus, Voldemort is gone!"

End of Chapter one.

Next chapter: Harry's eleventh birthday.

Hello, Update on 2/11/11, this update changes some thing's but I'm just too damn lazy to rewrite the whole chapter when I can just change and or add things to it. Anyways, its been a while. I just never got back into the whole fanfiction writing thing. But hey I'm here now so don't worry be happy. Also listen to/look up the band Streetlight Manifesto they are the best band in the world. And I will not hear words stating otherwise! I will hopefully be getting back to this story, but if I don't well then I a jerk for getting your hopes up with this update then.

Wordcount w/o author's notes: 2475


	2. Chapter two, Happy Birthday to me…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter is the creative work of an author named J. K. Rowling, and as I am not female nor, am I British, I'm obviously not her.

Taking some liberty's with the magic and all but I hope it's not too out there. I decided to give a title to the beginning of each chapter more or less as a reference for myself, makes it that much easier to try to find what I am looking for when I go through my master story file. Also note while Harry is a prodigy, and a master of most magics he will make mistakes, and there will be times where he won't realize that certain people have plots against him. Again like last chapter: **I don't have a beta**; if anyone cares I'd like one. Please comment about what can be done to improve my story or my writing style in general. I am currently living off of my 'B' student grades in 11th grade English (though recently my grade jumped to an 'A minus'), and of course the wonderful word spell and grammar check. (Sarcasm.) This story does have a plot but it might take a while to get to it, then again maybe not. This chapter's a little bit shorter than the other but just as good. (I hope) I will eventually get to longer chapters but right now the priority is getting myself into the habit of writing everyday. If you feel the need to, you might want to go back over chapter one as I made a few small changes. Nothing too vital, added a chapter title and tried to fix some grammatical errors. One more thing before the story begins, I'd like to say thank you those that added my story to their favorites list (or me to their authors list) and also would like to thanks those that have taken the time to review my story.

Summary: After saving the world from the menace known as Voldemort, the ministry is quick to capture Harry; it wouldn't due to let him become the next dark lord after all. They sentence him to be killed through use of one of the DoM's many secrets, the White Room. AU. Time travel. NoShip?

Ok well, here goes nothing.

Hero?

Chapter two, Happy Birthday to me…

I love Tuesdays, nothing bad ever happens on a Tuesday, it's like the heavens made the day holy so nothing would go wrong. I sighed, today was the second time I'd be celebrating my eleventh birthday and it was sadly not a Tuesday and not really something I was looking forward to. It just meant that much less time to prepare for school, I had a world to please after all. I jumped off my non existent bed and began my morning exercises. (I sleep in the air, doesn't everybody?)

I was thinking I'd start the year off with disproving Alged's theory of equal disproportion, (Any time spent crafting each part of a potion will be disproportionately equal to the effectiveness of the potion.) Wizard's come up with the most absurd ideas. And maybe end it by disproving the third law of transfiguration (Animals, plants, or food, that are transfigured, summoned or created by magic in any form, could not be used as a viable resource for consumption in any form.) Yeah it was going to be a fun year. Maybe even throw in a little charm spells on gold based objects, give the world a fright.

It was around noon, when I stopped exercising. (Both magical and mundane.) I stopped, took a shower and got ready, in a somewhat happy mood. It wasn't every day that you turned eleven for the second time after all. Pulling on my customary day clothes, (a white shirt, shorts and a light black robe) and left my room.

I wanted to make an entrance this morning, so I summoned my magic and began crafting. In the middle of the hall outside my room a yellow cloud started forming, it was something I had seen in one of Hermione's secret Manga stashes. I jumped on to the cloud, and sped down the hall before heading downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Look what I can do!" I burst into the kitchen and started performing all kinds of twists and turns on my "nimbus cloud" as I recall the thing being called. Sadly my parents didn't seem to react the way I wanted them to, as always. I sighed seeing their disapproving faces and got off of the cloud before taking a seat at the kitchen table. Seemed they didn't really care for my antics.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked gazing lazily at my empty plate.

"Eggs and bacon as usual, Harry," My mom responded. Blech. Eggs weren't my thing; never liked the taste. Add to that bacon, and well there goes my breakfast.

"Oh, never mind then, I'm not hungry." I responded, while pushing the chair I had just vacated under the kitchen table. Leaving the room, I headed for the 'Library', which was really just a room, with a couch and a bookcase full of my parent's old textbooks.

Living with my parents had been different than I had expected, sure they loved me, but there was always this strained feeling in the house. I was thinking they were afraid of me or something. It also really bugged me that I didn't get a single wish of a happy birthday during the day; it was almost like the Dursley's all over again.

Even Albus was a mite scared, at the level of magical control I possess. About a week or two ago, he tried to force me into a magical control ring that would 'drain my magic for my own good.' Needless to say Albus's plan didn't succeed; the ring broke mere seconds after he placed it on my finger. The look on his face was priceless.

I sat down on the couch, after having grabbed a book from the shelf. It was the Fundaments of Alchemy, by Albus Dumbledore, (deceased, not to be confused with the headmaster.) A long time favorite of mine as it was a very good fiction book, which saddened me that it was up for a recommended reading list for those wishing for potions or alchemy mastery. Even the ever-famous Nicholas Flamel had endorsed it which I'm sure was his attempt at keeping everyone from his secret.

After levitating a ball of fire above my head so I could read, I flipped the pages of my book to the first chapter. I then pulled out my quill and began to make corrections, annotating on the sides of the pages.

The three rules of Alchemy:

The first rule every wizard must remember when trying their hand at the precise realm of magic known as Alchemy is that not only does it require precise application of ingredients, temperature, and magic, but also requires weeks of dedication, and a willingness to succeed.

_Almost entirely inaccurate, of course, most Alchemical creations take less than a minute to make. Many, of which are used in a long chain of ingredients for varying Alchems. What most people don't know is that many of these ingredients have varying uses ranging from a simple cure for a cold, to strengthening bones and prolonging life. (Not to be confused with the PS, which produces the elixir of life.) Alchemy is weird in that most reactions will take place, taking no heed in the time or condition the reactions take place in, the only downside to this is the fact that each Alchem can take up to one-hundred different parts for just the base._

The second rule is not much of a rule, but of a basis in fact and logic. Here give it a try Potions is to liquids as Alchemy is to _____________?

_Umm… Liquids and solids? This guy really knows how to spin things, really Alchemy being limited to solids, makes me laugh, I really mean it. I wonder how this guy explains away the fact that the Philosophers Stone creates an __**Elixir**__ or that when it turns an object to gold the 'stone' melts into a liquid solution. The fact is that the true analogy should be Potions is to Chemistry and Cooking, as Alchemy is to itself. There is no way to possibly compare Alchemy to any other form of magic. Just can't be done._

The third rule of Alchemy is the hardest to grasp, it is with great regret that I tell you, my dear reader, that no two Alchemical reactions can ever be repeated.

_And the world really wonder's what happened to Alchemy… This of course, means that according to them, there will never be another Philosopher's stone for ol' St. Nick to fret over. The wizarding world has this old tradition that certain things or events are one time only, such as a muggleborn being the triwizard champion for Durmstrang (and winning) Or the creation of a horcrux, or a hostile ministry takeover by a pureblood favoring dark lord. Which of course, managed to happen plenty of times over the years. It is really a fine piece of propaganda.  
_

"HARRY!" A voice shouted from the next room over. I sighed before plastering a smile on my face. I then levitated the book back to its shelf, while simultaneously running from the room. It would be quite a while before I would remember the flaming orb I had left floating precariously in the Library room.

I entered to see the fire place lit and more people than just my parents in the room. I grinned happily assuming the people were here for my birthday.

My mom looked towards me and smiling said, "Come, on Harry time to go, we have lots to do today." She grabbed my hand and led me to the floo. "You know how it works Harry. Our destination is Diagon alley.

_Diagon alley? On my birthday? I wonder what for… _

* * *

It was pitch black, and not the comforting kind of pitch black when you have all the lights out and your snug in your bed ready for sleep. But instead, the kind of black that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, that makes you want to cower in fear, or scream for help. It was the deep all encompassing black of not knowing where you were or what had happened. It was a cold black and I was knew what was coming.

Next chapter: Horcrux removal for dummies

The next update might be a bit away but I really want to try for a longer chapter…

Please any comments on how to improve the quality of my work are greatly appreciated. Things like grammar, plot holes, loose ends, places where there is a lack of description, anything really. I'm willing to bet I made more than a few mistakes as word's abc/grammar check did a lot of stuff to my story and I know I don't have the skills necessary to correct the mistakes.


	3. Chapter three, The Dementor's Kiss

Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter is the creative work of an author named J. K. Rowling, and as I am not female nor, am I British, I'm obviously not her.

I'm amazed at the response I've gotten with this story, only two chapters in and I've amassed fourteen reviews! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful comments and feedback. Weird things will happen in this story but everything that does happen has a very specific, well thought out (not really) plan behind it. And just for clarification Albus Dumbledore was born in the year 1881, (J.K. Rowling has said so in various interviews) so at the time of this story, (1991) so he is 110 years old. This chapter was a fun one to write, but I'm not sure how it will be received… As I always say, I don't have a beta, I would like one.

Chapter Three, the Dementor's kiss.

It was pitch black, not the comforting kind of pitch black when you have all the lights out and your snug in your bed ready for sleep. But instead, the kind of black that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, that makes you want to cower in fear, or scream for help. It was the deep all encompassing black of not knowing where you were or what had happened. It was a cold black and I was knew what was coming.

I heard the far off cackles, the hollow piercing sound echoing around my head, before embedding itself in my soul for the rest of my life. I snapped my fingers creating an orb of fire, it lightened the area and I could see once more. I was in Tom's bar, and I was most definitely confused. It was noon and not a soul was in sight, tables were upturned, and meals were left half-eaten steam still rising from the food. It seemed like a tornado had been through the bar, but I knew better

I could hear the soulless moans of the lost, and my heart ached. They were defenseless and this was unforgivable. I was angry, and a magical species was about to become extinct… again... Without a seconds hesitation I ran forward to the already open door to Diagon Alley while summoning the death stick. Silver magic was pouring from every point of my body, like wisps of smoke.

As I was running I could hear the ever-present cackle get louder, while screams echoed back in some twisted sort of mock symphony. The once energy-laden street was now a distant memory of its former self. There was a grey haze in the surrounding area and everything was bleak. I walked into the desolate, ruined street and gasped in horror at the scene that met my eyes.

At the end of the alley where what should have been Gringotts the wizarding bank, was a massive black swarm… The Dementors were feasting… seemed like they weren't the only species that would be suffering causalities tonight. Deciding to end this affair I pointed the death stick towards the mass of Dementors, and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" forcing as much of my magic as I could muster through the wand, which was a lot, really.

A silvery figure burst forth from my wand, taking the same shape as the cloaked figures in front of me. It collided with the group and disappeared. I was left staring in shock. The surrounding area was getting colder by the second, the cackling was getting louder. I couldn't move… I couldn't breathe… I couldn't see…

___________________________________________

"Harry, Harry, Harry." The voice drawled, "Why must it come to this… So much pureblood spilt because of your silly attempts at defeating me… Do you see what I must do to defend myself" A green flash flew towards me, shock filtered on to my face, and my life flashed before my eyes as my entire body froze in fear…

I could see a figure looming over me, its black cape swaying in an unfelt wind; I shivered unconsciously as it got colder and colder…

"Oh, Merlin! It's him Lily, Run take Harry and run please! I.. I love you. Please run and save Harry! I'll try to hold him off!"

FLASH

"Step aside silly girl and I might just spare you," Voldemort says in a sharp tone, "I'm only here for the boy."

I can hear my mother sobbing, screaming for him to spare my life. I hear Voldemort scream out 'Avada Kedavra!'

I was on the ground and couldn't move every breath I took was a struggle because the air was heavy and laden with a cold mist. A figure broke away from the giant mass in front of me and came closer. The cloaked figure pulled its hood back; I could see the decaying flesh forming a cruel mockery of the human form. The figure took what seemed like a breath and somehow the already freezing surroundings got even colder. It leaned closer and…

"Hello, Tom fancy seeing you here," I said casually, I had been inside the Dursleys kitchen eating a careful breakfast, it was some weird sort of cereal that Dudley would always eat, Cheerios or something like that. In front of me at the entrance to the room stood, in black cloak wand aimed at me, the so-called dark lord and greatest threat to the world.

"Hello, Harry… Do you know how long it has taken me to track you down? So many hours wasted and so much blood wasted—of course it was all muggle so not too much of a worry. You should see some of the Pensieve memories; one of them even had the audacity to call me sick… Ironic isn't a muggle calling me sick…" Voldemort was talking lost in his own little world. 

I smiled at him from the table, and spoke saying; "So here to kill me, eh, Tom? Took you long enough to find me? So who'd you kill this time, in your quest to find my humble abode? A cop? A priest?"

"The queen of England," Tom responded blankly.

Shock filtered over my face for a brief second. Was he really that insane? The queen of England? Really? I took a breath to calm myself, and replied, "Well that's certainly your style isn't it? So here to end it all then?" Countdown from five and Tom would lose another body. You can set your watch to it.

Five, I took a bite of cereal, chewing noisily.

Four, Voldemort raised his wand threateningly.

Three, I pushed the chair back and got up from my seat.

Two, I put the cereal bowl in the sink, before getting out the soap to wash it, Tom followed me with his wand.

One, Tom pulled back his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" 

Zero, the spell once again rebounded and Tom lost his fourth body.

"Albus how can you be sure Harry still has his soul, there had to be a least a thousand of them! It's amazing the boy is still breathing they could have ripped him to shreds!" Shouted the voice of what I assumed to be my mother, "And how do you know for sure that the Horcrux was destroyed and not the boy! I never should have agreed to this Albus! If my son doesn't come back to me, you won't live to regret it!" I could hear my mom walking away, exaggerating each step as if to prove her anger. I decided I had slept long enough.

"Hello Albus." I said casually in greeting to the elderly man, "So Dementor's to remove Riddle's horcrux, original to say the least." Albus looked down at me, as shock registered on his face. I smiled. "That didn't do anything but at least you can say you tried. I assure there is a way to remove the Horcrux but it isn't pretty."

In a quick movement, Albus pulled out his wand, (A new one since I had claimed the Elder from him,) and said "Obliviate." I let the spell hit me and took on a glazed look, (Appearance only, I swear). Albus calmed considerably and began pacing the room, no doubt, pondering what I had sad earlier.

As if recovering from my daze, I looked around the room taking quick note of my surroundings. I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, in the corner bed of a row of sterile looking white sheet fitted beds. If there was one thing I never understood about Albus Dumbledore, it was his unwavering faith in the power of Madame Pomfrey when it came to healing.

Almost lose my life due to a possessed teacher trying to strangle me- sent to Madame Pomfrey. Hand bitten off by a basilisk—sent to Madame Pomfrey, (Sure a Phoenix healed me, and it miraculously grew back, but really!) Supposedly confounded by a mass-murdering psychopath—sent to Madame Pomfrey, (as opposed to a mind healer.) Wrist slit to revive Tom, over-exposure to the Cruciatus curse, magical exhaustion, (that's what they said but I didn't believe them for a second,)—sent to Madame Pomfrey. And the list goes on and on and on and on. If this had been a muggle school I would have been sent to the emergency room by now.

I had to think this through carefully, Albus Dumbledore was in the room and I had no idea of the level of power he put into his Obliviation spell. I guess I had to wing it… I thought on making up some crack and bull story about how Tom riddle had been possessing me and that some how Albus had managed to free me, but that wouldn't quite work. I sighed, silently before making my decision. Looking up at the century old man, I cleared my voice and said, "Albus, I'm sorry to disappoint you but, your Obliviation didn't work. It's weird you know, even in my first life mind magic didn't affect me in the least."

Once again, I apparently caught Albus off guard, as I his beard was twitching, and his annoying eye sparkle was completely missing. "Do you remember this?" I said lazily summoning the Elder wand. I held it up to the old man. "Remember how you found yourself floating in the air? And do you remember Sirius? And about how you tried to get him arrested for being a death eater? And then did you panic when your precious third Deathly Hallow disappeared?" I was goading the old man with the wand and I knew it.

With a quick movement, belying his age, he grabbed for the wand and took it. He smirked triumphantly, before the wand banished reappearing in my hand. He began sputtering in confusion. "What, you didn't know? Unless I die you just can't take the Elder wand from me, it has to be won in a duel, or taken with magic."

Albus grabbed for his wand again, and said "Obliviate" once more, I let the spell hit me and then rolled my eyes, at the old mans pathetic attempt.

I was getting a strange sense of Déjà vu here. "I told you that mind magic doesn't work on me you old, manipulative fool!" I cackled manically. (For dramatic affect.)

"Tom?" Albus questioned, looking at me, probably trying to read my mind. I laughed a shallow and bitter laugh.

"Do you really think that lowly of me Albus? That the mere shadow of that fool, Tom Riddle, could ever take control of me? Really? I am going to offer you a choice Albus, and for your sake, I hope you make the right one." I smirked at the man, his brow furrowed in confusion, I swear he had no idea what was going on, and I loved every second of it. "This choice is very easy, you either listen to me and agree that you will do as I say. Or I will make the next six years, until you have Snape kill you at the Astronomy Tower, a living hell."

Albus Dumbledore wise as he may be had no clue what was going on, nor what I was doing, and that was the way I liked it. "I'm waiting you have one minute to decide."

End Chapter three.

Next Chapter, the Life and Times of Harry Potter.

Please any comments on how to improve the quality of my work are greatly appreciated. Things like grammar, plot holes, loose ends, places where there is a lack of description, anything really. I'm willing to bet I made more than a few mistakes as word's abc/grammar check did a lot of stuff to my story and I know I don't have the skills necessary to correct the mistakes.


	4. Chapter four, Legilimancy Issues

Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter is the creative work of an author named J. K. Rowling, and as I am not female nor, am I British, I'm obviously not her.

First and foremost, I am very sorry for the delay, kind of had a busy week, three tests and an art comp, wasn't pretty, and then after completing this Fanfic went all haywire on the logins so I couldn't even get on to post! I will try to get back on track, and I promise to keep to a semi-regular schedule. Another thing that delayed this chapter was my difficulty in writing Dumbledore, I haven't done enough planning into how to make him convincing, and I think my story will suffer a bit for that. I do however think this chapter is a step towards some semblance of a plot, and that we may actually get somewhere. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and I hope that I will eventually have enough confidence in my writing so as to work on a more complex and serious story.

Summary: After saving the world from the menace known as Voldemort, the ministry is quick to capture Harry; it wouldn't due to let him become the next dark lord after all. They sentence him to be killed through use of one of the DoM's many secrets, the White Room. AU. Time travel. NoShip?

Ok well, here goes nothing.

Hero?

Chapter Four, Legilimancy Issues.

"Do you really think that lowly of me Albus? That the mere shadow of that fool, Tom Riddle, could ever take control of me? Really? I am going to offer you a choice Albus, and for your sake, I hope you make the right one." I smirked at the man, as his brow furrowed in confusion, I swear he had no idea what was going on, and I loved every second of it. "This choice is very easy; you either listen to me and agree that you will do as I say. Or I will make the next six years, until you have Snape kill you at the Astronomy Tower, a living hell."

Albus Dumbledore wise as he may be had no clue what was going on, nor what I was doing, and that was the way I liked it. "I'm waiting you have one minute to decide."

Albus had made his choice, I could tell, his eyes had resumed their infamous (to me) twinkling and his face cleared. That, and the fact that he was headed right for aided in my conclusion.

"Ah. So, Harry, I think it's safe to assume that you are indeed yourself. Now might I inquire as to how you know so much?" Albus said his eyes blazing fiercely.

I smirked, "Wouldn't you love to know. Now I believe I gave you a choice have you come to your decision?" I could feel him trying to perform Legilimancy, the old man would never learn. I decided to give him a shock, and reversed the spell. It was a unique experience for the headmaster to say the least.

I, or at least my mental image of myself, appeared in the courtyard of my least favorite place on earth. Hogwarts. It was of course, the place I had spent seven years being tortured in but, eh. I for one was amazed that he picked this place for his Occlumency shields; I would've had him pegged for a sock factory kind of guy. But I guess this could do.

"Albus?" I shouted hoping that he made a good host and would appear. It wouldn't do for him to leave me out here in the cold after all. Thunder boomed off in the distance, and the water of Hogwarts Lake rippled, as an unseen wind blew across its shore. Swirling dark clouds appeared over head, it began to pour; heaps of rain fell mercilessly from the sky. A vortex appeared, and out popped the wizened old headmaster. Dramatic.

"Impressive Albus, have I ever shown you my entrance? It's quite the sight to behold." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear, I think. "So have you come to a decision? My patience is wearing thin, and I would love to have you on my side."

The old man sent a wave of magic at me, as if trying to send me away from his mind. I considered letting it take me out but, things would be so much easier to handle here. For what seemed like the hundredth time Albus' face twisted into confusion, before he said. "I don't see what power you have over me Harry, but I know for certain you don't have the ability to force my hand."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, saying "Albus I assure you that you have no idea of the kind of power I am capable of. Your little attempt to knock me out didn't even faze me." I smirked at him, "You know what Albus I am going to give you a chance to try and force me out of your mind. One free shot as powerful as you can make it, and if you succeed in forcing me out of your mind, I will do everything you want me to and be the perfect little hero. If you fail… well lets just wait and see shall we?"

I stood still, patient and immovable on the edge of Hogwarts where the wards end in real life, I was standing on what was quite literally the edge of his mind. It would make it easier on the old mans ability to push me out, not that he would be able to though. I 'braced' myself and prepared for Albus' attempt at expelling me. It didn't take long; I felt a gentle urging to leave, when what I should have felt would have leveled a field of Occlumens. I once again, as I often like to tell people, said, "Mind magic doesn't work on me I really can't believe you fell for that." His face fell, and I swear a saw a tear. "Albus, for your sake, (and mine) please just say you will agree to my terms!"

I could see his inner turmoil and still obvious state of confusion, and then he began to speak. "What are you? Why are you tormenting that poor little boy? Have you no sense of common decency?"

I shook my head at the man and his amazing ability to come to the wrong conclusions. I took this as his acceptance and had already given up on trying to get him to commit. I would just tell him my plan and force him to comply.

Dumbledore sent another wave of force at me, still trying to force me from his mind. I was getting a little annoyed at Albus' antics. I decided he had already had enough time to make his choice. And as such Dumbledore had forfeited his free will in the discussion.

"Well, seeing as you have yet to respond and tell me your choice I just have to make you comply." I jumped to the old man and with a twirl of sorts expelled us from his mind, before forcing him into mine.

Now the thing about Occlumency is that normally when any witch or wizard starts making the shields, their mind will subconsciously create a place for them to guard in place of memories. Now, if a wizard is powerful enough they can generally control what it is they guard, for example Dumbledore has Hogwarts.

The reason why I brought this up is that, for whatever reason my subconscious originally picked the Gryffindor common for my place to store my mind. I would've been happy with that if it weren't for the simple fact that I was in Slytherin and simply felt insulted by its suggestion. (Please don't ask how I know that it's a very long story and not a good one either.)

When I finally allowed Albus see where we were, the first sight that would meet his eyes was the bed he had forced me to sleep in for sixteen years, even after I proved the blood wards didn't work. He was my magical guardian after all and could force me to live there. I tapped the frail form of Albus and then I began to talk, "So Albus do you know where we are? Hmm?"

I knew he did, it was all a part of his master plan that I get placed here. I could see it in his eyes. This man was extremely intelligent but completely aloof from the world, if he hadn't been such a slime ball in his youth the world would have been a much better place. "Why did you take me to the Dursleys, Harry?" Albus said understanding slowly overcoming his features.

"I didn't, we are in my mind."

"How old are you Mr. Potter? Why? How?"

"Oh, so now you suddenly want to know things Albus, I see how it is, Sad, though you've all but declined my request so I can't go and tell you." I smiled sadly at the man.

"But, Mr. Potter, I must know these things, Time travel is a very dangerous thing to mess around with. As Head of the Wizengamot, the British Head of the ICW, and as your Headmaster I implore that you tell me!"

"Oh, pulling the fancy title cards, are we? Two can play at that game! Fine then, as your Student, as your fabled Boy-Who-Lived, as the Defeater of Voldemort, and as the Master of Death, and my personal favorite, the savior to whom you owe a life debt, I demand that you comply with me, and listen to what I have to say!" With a sudden flare of magic, Albus and I were back in the hospital wing. Albus was very pale and seemed as he had been the one forced through a Dementor attack. No, ambush.

"I'm not giving you a choice any more, Albus, I will tell you everything but you will do everything I order you to. If you're good I'll even throw in a little treat for you once I finish off the so-called heir of Slytherin. Do you understand me?" I saw him backing away trying to escape but there would be none. I pointed my wand at the man a spell on my lips.

With a flourish of my cape, and a single wave of my left hand, my ensemble was complete. Around my shoulders was the Cloak of Death, resting on my left hand was the Ring of Death and pointed straight for Albus was the Wand of Death. I could see the old man trying to think of a way out of this, but halted his progress. "Don't even think of trying something, this isn't even the tip of the Iceberg when I'm concerned. Now stop your fidgeting and make an oath that you will follow me, at least until The Dark Lord is completely vanquished in all of his forms, horcruxes and followers included. Now!"

I had no clue why but I was angry at the man, and knew subconsciously that if he didn't comply then he wouldn't be living any more, even if I wanted him to. A bluish glow emanated from around us, encircling us and forming a dome. I stared at him in shock, he was actually complying.

He took out his wand, which I noticed with amusement was my old one -- Holly and Phoenix feather -- I tapped his wand with the edge of my Elder to initiate the oath, it would've been pointless after all to make an oath, if it wasn't accepted.

In a solemn voice I said the terms of the oath "In exchange for the knowledge that I will share with you and your life, you will obey me, and not betray my secrets to anyone. I will release you from the oath after Voldemort and his followers perish, and you insure me that I will be able to live my life the way I want after this is done. No reparations, no ministry Aurors arresting me for treason, no forcing me to solve the worlds problems, I want peace. These are the limits of your Oath. Do you accept them?"

Albus nodded solemnly. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby agree to the terms of the magical Oath set forth by Harry James Potter." The blue dome split and collapsed in on us, before the magic from our wands poured out and finished the oath.

End chapter four

Next Chapter, the Life and Times of Harry Potter.

Please any comments on how to improve the quality of my work are greatly appreciated. Things like grammar, plot holes, loose ends, places where there is a lack of description, anything really. I'm willing to bet I made more than a few mistakes as word's abc/grammar check did a lot of stuff to my story and I know I don't have the skills necessary to correct the mistakes.


	5. Chapter five, Life

Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter is the creative work of an author named J. K. Rowling, and as I am not female nor, am I British, I'm obviously not her.

In this chapter I will make an attempt to explain some of what happened to Harry in the other universe. I really hope there isn't but there might be a few plot holes in this chapter. This chapter places a lot of faith in the idea that Dumbledore is a good person, (Or at least, not completely evil) but is also one hell of a manipulative bastard. I hope I didn't go too overboard on the idea but knowing me, I probably did. it is something that needs to happen. If you care, I constantly update my profile with the current progress of my story. (Something I wish other authors did.)

Summary: After saving the world from the menace known as Voldemort, the ministry is quick to capture Harry; it wouldn't due to let him become the next dark lord after all. They sentence him to be killed through use of one of the DoM's many secrets, the White Room. AU. Time travel. NoShip?

Ok well, here goes nothing.

Hero?

Chapter five, Life.

* * *

In a solemn voice I said the terms of the oath "In exchange for the knowledge that I will share with you and your life, you will obey me, and not betray my secrets to anyone. I will release you from the oath after Voldemort and his followers perish, and you insure me that I will be able to live my life the way I want after this is done. No reparations, no ministry Aurors arresting me for treason, no forcing me to solve the worlds problems, I want peace. These are the limits of your Oath. Do you accept them?"

Albus nodded solemnly. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby agree to the terms of the magical Oath set forth by Harry James Potter." The blue dome split and collapsed in on us, before the magic from our wands poured out and finished the oath.

I felt a force trying to cling on to my magic, it wasn't too powerful, and so I shrugged it off. A silvery, ghost like clock appeared in the air above our heads, which began counting don the time. The clock was giving me one hour to fulfill my first part in the oath or I would 'lose' my magic. Fun, I'd like to see it try.

"So, do you want me to start from the beginning of the tale or are you going to ask me questions first?" I asked Dumbledore staring straight into his pale blue eyes.

"I would like to ask a few questions first but if you have a story to share I wouldn't mind hearing." Albus responded lightly.

"Ask away."

Albus began his line of questioning with a very simple set, "Exactly how old are you and why did you travel back to the past?"

"Starting off easy then? I was seventeen, when I had become the master of death and eradicated the last of Tom's soul. The ministry was afraid that I would come after them and seek revenge or something, and so put a price tag on my head. The worst part was, my own girlfriend of three years was the one who sent me to the Auror's. They then proceeded to arrest me for 'treason.' Seeing as to how I had already survived being kissed by Dementor's, running through the Veil in the DOM, losing more than a fatal amount of blood, and being hit by the killing curse too many times to count; the only thing they could think to kill me with was forcing me through the White Room. It didn't work needless to say." I saw Albus raise his eyes in alarm at my comment about the White Room.

"The White Room!? Surely, you can't be serious!? Do those idiots have any idea what they could have done!" Albus had stood up and was yelling, I was amazed really he was complaining about another person's actions, the irony was killing me. I laughed, and Albus looked at me with a graven face. "Harry, this isn't a laughing matter, do you have any idea what the white room does?" I shook my head, still trying to contain my laughter. Albus gave me a sharp look and I quieted. "Harry, this is a very grave situation. What could you have possibly done to make the ministry want to send you away from their universe?"

I sighed with amazement at the old mans ability to disregard everything I had said in favor of making me out to be the enemy. "I told you why they sent me back, they were afraid I would overthrow their little ministry, afraid of the amazing power I display, afraid I would be the next dark lord." At added the last part for kicks. Dark Lord wouldn't even begin to describe the terror I could cause if I went evil. "I actually pretty much went into the white room of my own volition just to see what would happen, and I am decently sure that I am in a really warped world here. Would you mind telling me how that Dementor was able to take down my Patronus? Do you have any idea how bloody powerful I am with that spell?"

"I would love to answer your questions Harry but the clock is still ticking on the time limit you set for mine. Now then, I assume you know what my Master plan is, err was?" Dumbledore was really eager to find out information on this one but I felt like playing with him a bit.

"Yes," I responded dully.

"Ok then when did you find out about it and how? And please would you refrain from one word answers, you will run out of time and somebody losing their magic isn't something I plan on viewing twice in this lifetime." The twinkling in his eye said otherwise, the way this type of oath operated is the one on the breaking end usually had the magic forcibly removed. It isn't the least bit pleasant." He said shaking his head.

"Oh, I found out about **it** a long time ago. In fact, '**it**' was one of the first words I learned, that was the word the Dursleys used to describe me on a daily basis, until I was six. By then I had graduated to the stature of 'Boy!'" I love playing with peoples buttons it's such an amusing thing to do.

Dumbledore affixed me with a glare, and I relented. "Fine, I had managed to find out about your master plan in my fourth year, I found a rule that made it where I could get out of the Triwizard tournament, and refused to enter. You tried to have 'Moody' force me, to no avail. Then you used Legilimancy on me trying to find out all of what I knew and I reflected the spell back at you. I saw the highly detailed plan of yours and then left, not wanting to spend another second in the warped world of your mind. Never got a chance to see what the other you used for a mindscape though. Then not wanting your golden boy and super weapon to have any clue of what was going on you tried to Obliviate me."

"What do you mean by tried Harry? I have never once failed at that spell."

I blinked my eyes in amazement, "Then what did you call earlier where you cast the spell on me and it didn't work? Anyways, your counterpart cast, or rather tried to cast the spell, I pretended to let it affect me, and then when he told me what had happened I went through with the plan to avoid suspicion. Oh, and Cedric lived by the way and came back with me as a witness. The press had a field day with that one; we didn't even have to wait for the department of mysteries fiasco to get Ol' Fudgie out of office."

The clock was ticking down, there was only thirty minutes until his time to question me ran out, and the clock couldn't move fast enough. I wasn't that I wouldn't answer the questions… eventually… I just wanted the daft old man to try and pull the breach of oath card. It was going to be fun.

"I assume you knew of my plans for your Godfather and the DOM, did you stop him from going? And what happened? Did you form the army like I had planned?"

"I tried, with the army, I really did…" I was talked really slowly when I had said that and I stared up at the old man with a small innocent look on my face as he glared back down at me. "Ok, fine, I didn't but it's not like anyone would have followed me. The entire school hated me by that point in time. Well except for Luna, and Mandy, and Romilda, and Pansy," He eyes jumped as I said Pansy's name, "and that one girl with the twin that always has her head in a book… I think her name was Paddy or something, at least that's what Luna always called her." I was wasting time and I knew it, nobody talked to me except for, _her_, that callous little… I sighed the timer was slowly dwindling away; I still had more than twenty minutes left to go.

"And as for my godfather, I had been communicating with him all of that year through this set of nifty mirrors he had. He knew I was smart, and powerful, but for some damn reason he would never hear a single word against you. I then when you forced him off to the DOM on _Guard duty_ of all things, and those Deatheaters got hold of him… I ended up destroying half of Hogwarts great hall, when I forcibly, and explosively brought down the wards apparating there. And do you know what I saw the instance I got there? I saw my godfather alone, fighting Bellatrix and Tom! He was dead before I arrived…"

"Sirius' death was quite a shocking experience for me, something inside of me snapped that day, I literally went on a killing spree, or well tried to… For my sake, I was stopped before I even got started, needless to say though, not a single Death Eater lived through the tower incident at the end of the next year." Talking about the first Sirius I had lost brought semi-buried memories bubbling to the surface.

I glared at the man before taking a deep breath and continuing. "It was really cruel what you did here, convincing Sirius that Remus was the one that had been feeding you that crock and bull story about Black's role supposed role as a Deatheater. Then when you forced my father, to pick a side and he didn't have the heart. Do you know what that did to my father!? You nearly broke the man Albus, he lost his three best friends one after the other because of your meddling its bad enough that no one has seen nor heard anything of Sirius since you tried to arrest him. But then you had the audacity to try and kill me, do you have any idea what that could have done to him? You think I'm powerful? I saw Voldemort's memories from the night before they cast your damn magic sapping miracle charm fidelius. My magic may seem infinite in its quantity (and it is) but my god, if you hadn't stopped him Voldemort when have been stopped along time ago and you could have searched for his Horcruxes in peace." (Albus looked startled at the concept of more than one Horcruxes and I was deeply confused for a second before letting it pass.)

The thing about having a good rant now and then is that it doesn't have to have anything to do with the situation at hand It can be about marriage, weddings, manipulative old fools, the government, girls and their make-up, interfering old men with god complexes. Etc. etc. (I am quite sure you get the point.) My time for 'answering' questions had run out and I knew what Albus was going to try and pull, and I was going to laugh in his face when it failed… Miserably.

* * *

Please any comments on how to improve the quality of my work are greatly appreciated. Things like grammar, plot holes, loose ends, places where there is a lack of description, anything really. I'm willing to bet I made more than a few mistakes as word's abc/grammar check did a lot of stuff to my story and I know I don't have the skills necessary to correct the mistakes.


	6. Chapter six, Mindless, egotistical

Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter is the creative work of an author named J. K. Rowling, and as I am not female nor, am I British, I'm obviously not her.

Oh my God! New chapter! New chapter!

Eh... 4 months 1 week since I last updated, give me a second to find a suitable excuse... Ah yes! It's the governments fault. I do sincerely apologize for the delay; it is MOSTLY caused by my laziness and also by my lack of having access to a pc for the last few months. Here's to hoping I get back into the swing of things.

If you find anything that to you seems out of place please re-read previous chapters before complaining. And if still, I assure everything will work out in the end, you just have to have a little faith.

Chapter six, Mindless, egotistical, self-serving, child hating b----

My time for 'answering' questions had run out and I knew what Albus was going to try and pull, and I was going to laugh in his face when it failed… Miserably.

_______________________

What sounded like a gong rang through the room and the bluish glow that circled around turned a sickly green; the color of death, before fading completely away. A genuine smile broke out on Albus's face, and I could feel the glee that was emanating freely from the man. "Well, Harry my lad I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but it seems to me you are in a breach of contract. And as this is a very serious offense, and as you are so vital to the safety of the world, I am willing to grant you clemency if you obey my orders."

I scoffed at the man's ridiculous offer, like he would be able to protect from a broken magical contract. What kind of fool did the man take me for? "I am so glad to see you care so much for my livelihood but I assure you there is no need for your help. As you can see I am currently free from any ramification that would normally ensue if I had in fact broken any of my pre-requisites. But go ahead try and convince me about how if I don't receive you help I would either be even more of a squib than your pet Filch or more dead than your _sister_." I knew my last comment would sting but the man had done so many things to me, a slight jab wouldn't hurt too much.

The glee in his face fell and he immediately choked up. I almost felt sorry then I remembered that losing your sister to your gay ex-lover is nowhere near equivalent to losing your entire family, nearly dying countless times, losing a godfather twice, and having the woman you thought you loved stab you in back, all because Father Time didn't know when to stop playing God. "Now my evil minion..." I said barely containing my mirth, "we have plans to conduct so if you would be so kind as to stop any plans that you currently have in your dusty old mind trying to delude yourself that you can back out of our deal... I will gladly get you up to date as to what we need to do."

Albus's shoulders fell back and he seemed to try and compose himself, as a light ring of magic gathered itself around him, slowing encasing his neck before banishing. Now first I know for a fact that you have knowledge of the little treasure hunt that Mr. Riddle has so kindly thought up for us to sort through… Now I believe you think I am one and the guess is not far off… It is quite amazingly only the very front end of my skull and the little bit of skin surrounding the scar. The Scar is a non-issue and I will handle it last."

"What we need to worry about now is collecting the rest of them and finding out the best plan to humiliate and destroy The Riddler… The first Horcrux has already been destroyed. The daft man had decided to hide part of his soul away inside one part of the Deathly Hallows. And as you have previously seen me wielding them as the Master of Death without any demon sorcerer running around in my head… Magical scar notwithstanding." Seeing the man's odd look I added, "I am in full, competent control of all of my mental faculties. Anyways, I am quite sure that the location of the next Horcrux is somewhere in the room-of-chamberpots, though before you destroy it please let me see if I can't remove the horcrux without destroying the Tiara. That will be your first task as my loyal minion. Now hop to it."

Almost immediately the old wizard took off quite literally 'hopping to it.' I fell backwards not quite containing my humor at the situation. With a mad dash I immediately left the hospital wing

Lily Potter age thirty-one, sat on the Shore of Hogwarts Lake staring at her reflection in disbelief, silent tears blotching her normally pretty reflection. She simply couldn't handle what she had done to her own son, "Sirius was right we are horrible Parents." Though she didn't want her statement to be overheard it inevitably was.

"Hi Mum." I whispered softly to the witch standing in front of me, watching as her red hair swayed and her face took on a sad and longing expression as I startled her out of her reverie. "So would you mind explaining why you agreed it was a good idea to have my soul sucked out? Or perhaps why you thought it was such a great idea to have my _father _use his position as the Potter family head to bind my magic when it had been so dearly needed? Or better still why don't you explain why you've been acting like a pair of mindless drones for the first ten years of my life instead of the parents I needed to grow up in a normal manner?"

My mother took a step back seemingly shocked that I was still alive; I gave her a look that said 'well?' and waited for a response. After a minute I lost what little patience I had and commanded "Tell me!"

Quivering in fear, my mother spoke up, "I- We were afraid Harry. Afraid of the power you used as a child. Afraid of your connection to he-who-must-not-be-named."

"You thought I would use my magic against you without a probable cause? That somehow I would start killing people and using our home as a hideaway?" She was nodding silently to herself, fear settling in deep in her emerald green eyes. I felt my Occlumens shield break and my anger flooded out. Black colored wisps left my form and my voice echoed as I yelled. "I was a BABY, an innocent little CHILD! How dare you suggest that I would do such a thing! I've had enough with the way you all treat me. I have given you both nine years to fix how you act your time is now up."

"As acting head of the Dumbledore family I have control of all of my wards positions and responsibilities. It is therefore my duty to tell you, that you and your husband are no longer fit to care for me. My care will be delegated to my God-father, I am sure he will be happy that I am no longer in you care. Good Day. Mrs. Potter."

I needed to vent my rage but it just wouldn't do to be put in Azkaban for murdering my so called mother. After ending the conversation I immediately headed back inside the castle, I had a date with a large number of silver trinkets inside the Headmasters room.

--

As soon as I entered the Headmaster's room, it overwhelmed me. I felt it everywhere, at my fingertips, toes, head, chest, every single drop. I let the magic take control. And it was wonderful. Beautiful. His desk was destroyed instantly, books flew off of shelves coming to life and destroying themselves. Thousands of years worth of knowledge and history gone in a heartbeat and my anger was gone. And so was I.

--

"Madame Bones I assure you I have no idea who did this but I want my revenge! They took my never stop lemon dish. They destroyed everything but took my Lemon dish. There will never be another one like it!" The man squealed it was a strange sight the Head of the ICW, moping around like… like well his sister died.

I began laughing as soon as I had that thought when both Dumbledore and Madam Bones turned in my direction. Busted.

I pulled off my cloak surveying the damage to the room around me. Books broken, scattered around the room, metal fragments spiking every which way, various colored mists defusing with the air; it was quite frankly, a bad sight to behold. "Ah Dumbly-door, just the man I needed to see," Dumbledore was worried and angry, his foot was rapidly tapping the ground and the glint in his eyes just screamed death. Madame Bones on the other hand looked wildly confused and I couldn't blame her.

"I drop all complaints." Dumbledore muttered soullessly.

"What was that?" Asked Madame Bone, now even more acquainted with the state of confusion, not quite believing the words she had just heard.

"I said" Dumbledore started more clearly. "That I drop all complaints. This is, I believe as the younguns say these days, a non-issue." I groaned, I just knew he would do that.

Madame Bones quickly left, questions pounding in her head.

"Were you successful?" I asked not wasting time.

"No."

"Did you even try?"

"Yes." That was a lie we both knew it, he was testing his waters. "Do I even want to know what happened here?"

"Oh that… A bunch of lemon-candy eating Snorkacks came by looking for some mystical jar that they kept calling their God." I said whilst taking a lemon from said dish. He knew what I meant by my statement, he was lying.

"Try harder then." I turned to leave the room. "Oh by the way, the Potters are no longer my guardians.

End chapter.


End file.
